


Izumi

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: Izumi and Nobuko are the perfect team, but when he goes to Washington without Izumi, what could possibly happen? Does she follow him?





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Tanaka, Izumi and my husband’s name is Nobuko.

I stand 5’3” long hair as black as night. My eyes are as green as Jades. So Nobuko tells me.

He stands 5’6”. His hair is chocolate brown and his eyes as blue as the sky on a sunny day.

We currently live in America because of his job. He is an architect and I’m a nurse.

There are days we don’t see each other and he doesn’t work at all.

We currently live in Alaska. It’s pretty, but it’s not Japan. The mountains are nice especially with snow on them.

I work at Providence hospital. Nobuko travels from state to state at times.

This time he has to travel to Spokane, Washington for what is supposed to be a couple of weeks. I’m going to miss him.

I know he is faithful to me, but it scares me when he goes out of town.

I’m not with him when he’s gone so I don’t know what happens with other girls.

He tells me not to worry, but I do.

I worry he’ll want a pretty American girl and not me. I don’t want anyone but him.

“Izumi, I have to leave in a couple of days. How about we go out to dinner?” he asked.

“Sure, what’s wrong? We never go out unless something is wrong” I told him.

“I got called last night and was told that I have to be gone longer than two weeks”

“How long?”

“Two years and you can’t go with me” he said softly.

I looked away. Two whole years without Nobuko...what am I going to do?

“Izumi?” he asked softly.

I got up and went to our room and locked the door, and cried.


	2. See you soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi found out her husband was leaving. Is she going to follow or not?

Once I calmed down and washed my face before we went out that night.

When we got there and picked at my food. I wasn’t hungry.

“Why can’t I go?” I whispered.

“They don’t want you leaving to get resettled. They said it wasn’t fair to you” he said.

“That’s crap! I said I would go with you! I want to share this with you! I don’t want to be left behind!” I told him.

He took my hands. “I want you to go too. I know you still worry about me cheating on you...please know how much I love you Izumi” he said.

“I love you too Nobuko, I just worry that you won’t want me anymore” I said.

He smiled. “I look when I’m not with you, I won’t lie. But no one compares to you Izumi. I love only you” he told me.

“I will find a way to be there with you. Nurses don’t stay in one spot either” I told him.

He smiled more. “My spitfire” he told me.

“Damn right I am! I will find a way!”

After dinner and dessert we went back to the house and he packed.

Around three in the morning I took Nobuko to the airport.

I wasn’t happy about it and he knew it.

“Hey beautiful it will be okay. I know I’ll see you soon. My beautiful determined wife” he said.

I smiled a bit. “Damn right I am! I WILL be there!” I told him again.

I walked him as far as I could go. 

“Call me as soon as you land. Washington is an hour ahead. Give me an address and I’ll send you boxes” I said kissing him.

He gave me the deepest kiss. Oh the tingles this man gives me!

“That should hold you over for a while. Until I can kiss those lips again” he said.

I watched him disappear through security. He turned and waved to me.

I waved back and mouthed the words “I love you” he does the same, then goes towards the gate.

I turn to leave. It would be different for a two week leave, but two years?

How am I supposed to deal with that

I went to work to request my transfer. I was determined to be with my husband.


End file.
